


Jack x Wendigo fic

by heartlesslynx



Category: Nyxrising, Until Dawn, nyxrising fandom
Genre: the wendigo fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlesslynx/pseuds/heartlesslynx
Summary: The request from the until dawn livestream





	Jack x Wendigo fic

The wendigo burst from the door, everyone let out a shriek.

"Not today," Jack said, "Not today!"

And with that, Jack punched the wendigo in the face.

and it blew up.

Because Jack is secretly a badass.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome


End file.
